Only the BEST songs for the Twilight Series
by J'adore Edward Cullen
Summary: I know that a lot of these are out there, but I have some new songs and I hope that people like them. Read, listen, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

-1Okay, I'm still working on my other story and I know that there are TONS, and I mean TONS, of these stories out there, but I thought that I would add my own. So here are some songs that I think would go perfect with the Twilight Series. I'll tell you which character they go most with, and if you have any songs you think I should add, just tell me. I'll get them on here.

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and nor am I any music artist. I didn't write any of these songs. Too bad.

This song would be for Jacob of course, at the wedding.

**"Congratulations" by Blue October**  
**(feat. Imogen Heap)**

Is that seat taken  
Congratulations  
Would you like to take a walk with me

My mind it kind of goes fast  
I try to slow it down for you  
I think I'd love to take a drive  
I want to give you something  
I've been wanting to give to you for years  
My heart

My heart, my pain won't cover up  
You left me.. hu hu hu hu  
My heart won't take this cover up  
You left me.. hu hu hu hu

I came to see the light in my best friend  
You seemed as happy as you'd ever been  
My chance of being open was broken  
And now you're Mrs. him.

My words they don't come out right  
But I'll try to say I'm happy for you  
I think I'm going to take that drive  
I want to give you something  
I've been wanting to give to you for years  
My hearts

My heart, my pain won't cover up  
You left me.. hu hu hu hu  
My heart  
My heart won't take this cover up  
You left me.. hu hu hu hu

And I can't change this  
I can never take it back  
But now I can't change your mind  
(You left me)  
And I can't this  
I can never take this back  
But now I can't change your mind  
can't change your mind  
(You left me)  
Can't change you mind  
(You left me)  
(You left me)  
(You left me)  
(You left me)

Go away  
Make it go away  
Please.

This is for Bella around the time that she starts to actually know what going on in New Moon. Before she gets close to Jacob.

**"Runaway" by Avril Lavigne**

Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah  
Crash the car and I'm gonna be really late  
My phone doesn't work cus it's out of range  
Looks like it's just one of those kind of days

You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground  
No you can't, but you couldn't catch me anyhow  
Blue skies, but the sun isn't coming out, no  
Today is like I'm under a heavy cloud

And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself  
Don't you realize

_Chorus_  
I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
I just wanna fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah

So-so's how I'm doing, if you're wondering  
I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning  
Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk  
Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch

And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself  
Don't you realize

_Chorus_

Run away, run away _Repeat_

_Chorus X2_

This song is of course, for Edward. Self explanatory.

"**HeroHeroine" by Boys Like Girls**

It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time

Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie

You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Hero lyrics found on  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

I think that's I'll be putting about three songs in every chapter, or maybe one if I randomly find one that I like. Hopefully these work for everyone! Download and listen to or whatever. They're pretty good if I do say so myself.


	2. Chapter Two

-1So here's some more songs. By the way, these songs aren't just one genre, they're a mix of I guess everything. Hopefully people will find something they like!! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Not Stephenie Meyer or the writer of these songs.

This song is for Edward, at anytime I guess.

**"Stay Beautiful" by The Last Goodnight**

Sunday morning at the door  
You were coming back for more  
We were kicking it all around  
I was looking in your eyes  
You thought it was justified  
You said, m m m m more

_Chorus_  
Don't stop, Don't change, Stay beautiful  
One life, Today, You're irresistible  
Get up, Get out, Stay wonderful  
All this time is waiting for you  
Don't stop, Don't change, Stay beautiful

Poison kisses in the rain you were calling out my name  
Laughing like the joke was on me

Singin...  
Ba da da ba da da  
Ba da da ba da da  
Ba ba ba ba da

_Chorus_

Post cards, throwing darts, side kicks and super marts  
Break dance, second chance, I will run to you  
Sideways, back and forth, wake up, hit the floor  
Oh no, where'd you go, I will come to you  
One more, day like this  
One more, poison kiss  
One more, hand to fist  
I will run to you  
Always, first in line  
Always, on my mind  
Always, doing fine  
I will come to you

Ba da da ba da da  
Ba da da ba da da  
Ba ba ba ba da

Don't stop, Don't change, Stay beautiful  
One life, Today, Your irresistible  
Get up, Get out, Stay wonderful  
All this time is waiting for you

Don't stop, don't change, stay beautiful  
One life, today, your irresistible  
Get up, get out, stay wonderful  
All this time is waiting for you  
Don't stop, don't change, stay beautiful

Don't stop, Don't change, Stay beautiful  
One life, Today, Is undeniable  
Get up, Get out, Stay wonderful  
All this time is waiting for you  
All this time is waiting for you

This song is for Bella about Edward!! : )

"**I'm Only Me When I'm With You" **by Taylor Swift

Friday night beneath the stars  
In the field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side.

And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you

chorus  
I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what i do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to  
Let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

Just a small town boy and girl  
Living in a crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true  
And I don't try to hide my tears  
My secrets or my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do

And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me

Repeat chorus

When I'm with anybody else  
It's so hard to be myself  
And only you can tell

repeat chorus

With you  
Oh oh oh, yeah

For Bella, about who? Why Edward of course.

**"Protecting Me" by Aly and AJ**

You, You're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
When I feel like crashing down  
You seem to be around  
There you are  
You're not that far cos

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me

You listen to me when  
I speak out loud and you  
You know right when my heart's been bent  
When my lifes tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me everythings ok

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go

You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go

When its my turn (My turn)  
To help you out (Help you out)  
I glady lift you up without a doubt

(Whenever) Whenever,where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go (Let me go)

Whenever, where ever baby  
I'll protect you  
No matter what  
Hold you tight, with all my might  
And I'll never let you go (Let you go)

You, you're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
Protecting me

So this song would go with when Bella, Alice, and Edward are graduating. But basically it's for anyone that is graduating, but if you really wanted to, you could kind of see it from Edward's POV and how he feels about Bella getting older and such.

"**The Graduation Song" **by Dave Matthews Band

Hoping for a new beginning  
To take me away from my surroundings  
So I can finally say goodbye  
Wondering what'll become of us  
When we are all old and gray  
And this time that we've spent together  
Was well worth our wait  
Think of the fun that we had  
Not caring until the next morning  
It feels so good to go through life  
With your eyes half open

We are all one in the same  
We are lovers, and brothers, and sisters  
And we're most of our friends

These years have passed us by  
So fast it seems like we never got the chance  
To realize how good life really was  
And let the moment last  
And it feels like it was only yesterday  
When we walked into this place  
And said I can't wait till I get out of here  
And now as we walk down this aisle  
With four years all rolled up in a scroll  
You can't help but think  
Hey, Where did the time go

We are all one in the same  
We are lovers, and brothers, and sisters  
And we're most of our friends  
Hold on to your memories  
Hold on to those little things  
And I hope you receive as much as you get  
Cause when you die they're the only things  
That you can take to your grave

These are the days of your life  
And don't let them pass you by  
Cause you never know when you might take your last breath  
And so take a deep one tonight

Good friends we had along the way  
And good friends that didn't make it to where we stand today  
But we all know that they're looking down on us  
And even though their lives were cut short  
We still remember the little thing that made us laugh about them  
And do you remember when and where did you meet them?

We are one in the same  
We are lovers, and brothers, and sisters  
And we're most of our friends  
Hold on to your memories  
Hold on to those little things  
And I hope you receive as much as you get  
Cause when you die they're the only things  
That you can take to your grave

And as we approach our final day  
Where we all will go our separate ways  
So go hug and kiss your friends  
And say goodbye to them


End file.
